A Forbidden Love
by doctor anthony
Summary: Set during ROTS AU a Clone Commando squad is given order 66 but what happens when 1 of the squad refuses to carry out the dreaded order pairings Shaak Ti/OC and implied older Anakin/Ahsoka.
1. Chapter 1

A Forbidden Love

Author's notes I don't own star war's George Lucas does please don't sue me I only own my OC's.

And I would like to thank my betas Half Jaw and LordRevanGrandMasterOfTheJedi for helping me with this fic as its my first Star Wars fanfic.

" Speech

' Thought's

Chapter 1 - Getting the order

Republic gunship over Chanso

Alpha squad got onboard the Republic gunship Scorpion and watched as the Techno Union ship exploded. As the squad took a deep breath and thought about the R&R they were sure to get for having defeated the enemy and won the day.

Razor's com went off and the holograph image of Chancellor Palaptine, looking horribly disfigured, appeared.

The chancellor then, in a voice so unlike his regular one, said "Commander Razor, head back to Coruscant immediately".

Razor looked confused and said, "Why Chancellor?".

The Chancellor smirked before he replied "The time as come commander Razor. When you arrive on Coruscant, head to the Jedi temple and execute Order 66".

Razor only replied with "It will be done my Lord." and turned off the com. He then looked at his men when Viper stood up and said "Forget it Razor! I won't do it. I won't kill the Jedi!"

Razor looked at his third in command in shock as did the rest of the squad. Shadow, having regained his composure first, said in a hateful tone of voice, "What do you mean you won't do it Viper? Why? What have the Jedi ever done for us?. All they ever do is order us to attack, basically ordering us to charge right into a slaughterhouse."

Blaze spoke up at this and said, "But what about Master Shaak Ti? She risked her life to save us on Andover 6. I think she actually cares for us. I, I won't kill her or any of the other Jedi. What about the rest of you?" He declared, then turned his attention to the rest of his sqaudmates.

Tech and Headshot were silent for a few moments before Tech said "I won't kill the Jedi either, I'm with you Viper, Blaze".

Headshot then said "We can't disobey orders. Sorry Blaze, while I care for the Jedi as much as you do, if we disobey Order 66 we will all be killed on the spot for treason."

Viper looked at Headshot and said "Fuck you three then. Me, Blaze and Tech will save the Jedi ourselves".

Razor then interjected, attempting to defuse the situation before it got even more out of hand. "Viper why do you care about the Jedi? You never did before so why now, or are you hiding something?" Razor stops, and studied his brother for a second before growing angry. "You are hiding something. What is it? Tell me now Viper, what is it!" Viper mumbled something to Razor so the commander yelled at him "What are you hiding Lieutenant! Answer me!"

Viper suddenly yelled out "I'm in love with a Jedi Razor! There, happy now?!"

Razor, in shock, asked the obvious question, "Who Viper, which Jedi is it? And when did it start?"

Viper looked at the ground and said in a low tone of voice "It's Master Shaak Ti. And it started after the battle of Tana."

Flashback surface of Tana Clone Wars day 177

Viper shot another battle droid and heard Razor yell "Viper get out of there now!" The door was suddenly locked and as several battle droids were approaching him, his gun clicked, which revealed that he was out of ammo.

Suddenly the familiar sound of a lightsaber being turned on was heard. Then, in the next instant, all the battle droids were dismantled. Viper grabbed an enemy blaster and saw the Jedi who saved him. Jedi Master Shaak Ti.

Viper suddenly saw a MagnaGuard sneak up on Shaak Ti and fired 5 shots quickly taking it out. The Jedi master turned to Viper and said "Thank you Lieutenant. Now lets help your squad". Viper reloaded the Separatist weapon and the two of them moved onward into battle.

End of flashback

Viper continued by saying "A few months afterwards I felt my feelings for her grow stronger, and every time I saw her, I could see it in her eyes that she felt the same way about me. It was finally on Coruscant, in the Jedi Temple, that I admitted my feelings to her".

Flashback

Jedi Temple Coruscant Clone Wars day 250

Viper walked through the hallways of the Jedi Temple and knocked on the door of one particular Jedi. He then heard Shaak Ti say "Come in."

Viper entered the room and said "Shaak Ti, I have something I need to say." He took a breath of air to steadied himself. "I have, dare I say it, have feelings for you and I can tell by the way you look at me that you feel the same way about me." He blurted it out all at once.

Shaak Ti was silent but Viper could see in her eyes that she felt the same way about him. And she replied "I do feel the same way about you Viper, but sadly the Jedi code forbids this kind of thing, so I must tell them of this."

Viper looked at her and said "We don't have to tell them, we can keep it to ourselves". Shaak Ti looked down at the ground and Viper continued by saying "It is not wrong to feel this way Shaak Ti, nor it is not wrong to act on them either. For once in your life, Shaak Ti, do something of your own free will." He implored her.

Shaak Ti sighed deeply at this comment and went deep into her own thoughts. Viper continued by saying, "Shaak Ti, to deny your feelings means that you're no better than a droid."

Shaak Ti then raised her head and looked Viper right in the eyes. She suddenly and quickly she kissed him on the lips. Viper was so in shock he dropped his helmet to the ground and wrapped his arm's around her lost in the moment.

End of flashback

Razor was silent for a few moments, thinking of what Viper had said to him. While he thinks, Shadow, apparently moved by Viper's tale, said "I'm with you Viper. What about you sir, Headshot?" He nods his head toward Razor and Headshot.

Headshot looked at Viper briefly before he said "What the hell? The Jedi risked their lives for us, it's time we returned the favor."

Viper looked at Razor who remained silent and he just said "Alright men it look's like Razor's out, so it's up to us"

Razor suddenly spoke up and said "Fuck that Viper. You guy's can't go to Coruscant. You'll all die trying to save the Jedi."

Viper replied "We will die for the Jedi sir".

Razor then shouted "Damn it Viper!, that is exactly what is going to happen if you all go in there without me. Fuck it all to Hell, but I'm in Viper. Let's go and save your lover. And the other Jedi as well"

Authors notes well that's chapter 1 finished tell me what you think of it read and review no flames.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 confession's and operation knight fall begins

" Speech

' Thought's

Author's notes I don't own Star Wars George Lucas does, I would like to thank my betas Half Jaw and LordRevanGrandMasterOfTheJedi for helping me with this fic.

Republic transport ship Hawkins

As the Hawkins moved through Hyperspace, Razor walked up to Viper, who was getting his gear ready for the upcoming rescue mission. After he studied Viper for a moment, Razor said, "Viper, I want you to do something for me. If I don't make it, look after Shadow?"

Viper looked up, then replied "You got it Razor. It will be no problem at all." Razor nodded his thanks and walked off to get his own gear. After Viper got his gear he walked to the hanger bay of the transport and saw the rest of the squad looking at a hologram of the Jedi Temple.

As Viper walked up to them Razor pointed at the Temple and said "Lord Vader will lead the 501st in to the Temple using the main entrance. Before he arrives, we will sneak in from the hanger bay, go in, and take out any opposition we find, saving as many Jedi as we can. But the main Jedi to save is Shaak Ti, and any of the other master's, if they are there. Okay, now if any of you want to back out, now's the time." Razor gave his men one final chance to back out.

Not a single soldier said a word. Razor nodded, and after Tech, Blaze and Viper left the room Razor turned to Shadow and Headshot. "Alright men, here's the real plan. Once we land, we split up and hunt down and kill as many Jedi as we can."

Headshot and Shadow replied "Sir yes sir" saluting him before they left the room. Once they were gone, Razor turned off the hologram and smiled as he thought of killing the Jedi in the Jedi Temple.

'A fitting end. You have squandered my brother's lives for the past three years. Now, now it is payback for all the pain, suffering, and fear. Slick, I hope that this will give you some peace.' And on that note, Razor walked out, rejoining his squad.

As the transport Hawkins's exited Hyperspace and approached Coruscant, Alpha Squad went to the drop ship and got ready to begin their mission.

Viper gazed on at the Jedi Temple as the drop ship descended through Coruscant's atmosphere. 'Shaak Ti, hold on. I'm coming.'

He is jutted out of his thoughts by Razor's voice. "Three minute's till drop off! Remember the plan men! Get in, get the Jedi, and then we get out! Quick and easy, got it?!"

"Sir, Yes Sir!!" Alpha Squad thundered in affirmation.

As the drop ship landed in the hanger bay the squad jumped out of the ship and Razor said to Viper "Let's split up, Viper, you, Blaze, and Tech go right after we enter the corridor, and me, Shadow and Headshot will go left."

Viper nodded in agreement as he, Blaze and Tech left the room. Razor looked at Shadow and Headshot before he said "Let's do it men." And then they left the hanger bay.

Viper looked around the corner and saw several clone troopers walking by with several Jedi knights as prisoners. Viper looked at Blaze and Tech and the three of them quickly attacked the clone trooper. The Legionaries never stood a chance. Once they are dead, Viper said to the Jedi, "Get to the library. There are other Jedi there, and do you know where Master Shaak Ti is?"

One of the Jedi replied "She in her quarter's. It's just past the Council Chamber."

Viper, Blaze and Tech moved on through the Jedi Temple to get to Shaak Ti before the 501st did. Meanwhile in the other part of the Jedi Temple Razor sliced through a Jedi padawan as Headshot shot a Temple guard right through the head with a single shot.

Razor yelled "Let's move on men, there's more them ahead!" Suddenly the three men heard whimpering and saw a youngling hiding and crying. Razor just shot him through the head killing the boy instantly.

Ignoring the now still body, Shadow walked ahead with Razor while Headshot stayed back for a moment, and closed the youngling's eyes. He paused for a second, then moved on ahead, rejoining the others.

As the trio moved down the corridor, Shadow looked at the bodies on the floor. There were a great many dead Jedi and dead 501st. But the majority were 501st and with a lot of Jedi younglings.

Elsewhere, Viper and his team moved through the Jedi Council Chamber and found more dead Jedi. Blaze muttered a few prayer's for the dead Jedi while Tech closed the eyes of all the dead. Suddenly a lightsaber was heard and the squad found themselves face to face with Jedi Master Shaak Ti.

Viper dropped his gun, and took off his helmet. He began to walk towards her but stopped when it became apparent that she was ready to slash him in half. He then said "Ti, we are not here to kill you. We are here to save you and the other Jedi, please believe me."

Off to the side, Tech and Blaze watched what was happening between the two lovers with interest, waiting to see what would happen when suddenly, she kissed him on the lips.

The kiss was quickly broken and Viper smiled before Shaak Ti said "Let's get out of here. I sense our enemies are approaching".

Tech and Blaze then moved past them, and opened the door. They checked both way's before Tech yelled "All clear! Let's move."

Viper put his helmet back on, and reloaded his gun before he and Shaak Ti walked out the door. Once they were in the corridor Viper opened the com link and said "Men, we found Shakk Ti, she's alive. Now call in an evac, now."

Razor's voice suddenly was heard and he yelled "Negative, negative Viper. The main attack force just arrived! We have to dig in till they leave! Do you copy?"

Viper looked at Shaak Ti in the eye's and he could see the pain she was going through in the force as all Jedi, everywhere, die. He then replied "Understood sir. Meet up at the Council Chamber. We'll be waiting for you."

Razor only said "Roger that, Razor out". Viper and his team soon reentered the Council Chamber and all four of them took up positions in the room.

Suddenly the squad heard gunfire outside the council chamber, Viper walked out the room and he saw a Jedi on the ground and then the Jedi was quickly shot in the head by Razor while his team watched on.

Viper, shocked beyond belief, yelled out "Razor! What the fuck are you and your team doing?! I thought you agreed to help us save the Jedi not kill them!?"

Razor only replied "No Viper. You agreed on us saving the Jedi, we didn't. We are not traitors like you, Blaze and Tech are."

Viper, overcome with rage, tackled Razor to the ground and started throwing punches, determined to beat his friend into a pulp while the rest of squad tried desperately to pry Viper off of Razor, though with no effect.

Viper quickly put his hands round Razor's neck and started to choke him. Blaze then yelled "Hey Viper stop it!, Viper stop it, he can't breathe!" Razor tried again to pull Viper off and he finally got Viper's hands off his neck. He threw a punch that cracked through Viper's helmet.

But before things could escalate further, the two were pulled apart. However, in the confusion of the fight, no one noticed the pair of dark robed figures enter the corridor. Not even Shaak Ti, whose perceptions were growing distorted by all of the Jedi's death, and the surge of Dark Side power as it reasserted itself in the Galaxy, balancing out nearly a thousand years of Light.

But suddenly, Anakin Skywalker and his apprentice, Ahsoka Tano, expanded their Force Powers, alerting all to the new threat.

Before anyone knew what was happening, Anakin and Ahsoka have activated their lightsabers, and have charged Alpha Squad. There is no time for the Loyalist of Alpha Squad to utter a word of defense before the new Sith Lords bear down on them with the fury of a black hole.

Authors notes well that's chapter 2 finished let me know what you thought of it read and review no flames.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 betrayal

" Speech

' Thought's

Author's notes I don't own Star Wars George Lucas does, I would like to thank my betas Half Jaw and LordRevanGrandMasterOfTheJedi for helping me with this fic.

Viper raised his gun and fired several shot's at Anakin. Not that it makes any difference. Anakin merely swatted the energy away with little ease. When the last of the bolts slammed into the wall, Viper sighed. "Why do I bother".

The group then heard clone trooper's screaming in pain. Anakin takes a second to gaze over the assembled clone and Jedi before turning to his apprentice. "Ahsoka, go deal with those Jedi. I'll take care of these traitor's."

Ahsoka casts a dark gaze at the gathered men, and an especially venomous at Shaak Ti before turning, and running to protect the fighting men of the 501st.

When Ahsoka is out of danger, Anakin turned to the Squad, said "Alpha squad, one of the best commando unit's in galactic history. And now you have betrayed the Chancellor. Why have you betrayed us?"

Headshot stepped forward, and knelt before the new Dark Lord. He then presented a lightsaber he had apparently taken as trophy. "Sir me, Shadow and Razor carried out your order's to the best of our abilities. It was Viper, Tech and Blaze who actually saved several Jedi from us and the 501st, including Shaak Ti. The reason is Viper is in love with her".

Anakin turned to Viper and said "Is this true Lieutenant Viper, are you in love with her?" When he received no answer, Anakin yelled out "Are you in love with her! Answer the question Viper, now! Yes or no!"

Viper without hesitation replied "Yes I am in love with her" and afterwards he finished talking Viper opened fire on Anakin. But like before, Anakin deflected all of the shots, then used the Force to rip the gun from Viper's hands. Undaunted, Viper quickly drew out a vibrosword and started swinging at Anakin.

Anakin however had grown tired of this after the first couple of seconds, and merely stepped back, raising in hand, his thumb and index fingers cupped. Viper stopped his assault, instead dropping to his knees, clutching at his throat. Anakin then takes it one step further, and with blazing yellow eyes, he uses the Force to lift Viper in the air, and clenches his fist, using the ancient Sith technique, Force Crush. Viper's body jerks, then falls to the floor, still alive, but unable to fight back. Shaak Ti then rushes to his side, but is pushed back by Anakin's superior Force powers. Meanwhile, the rest of squad watches on.

As Viper struggled to catch his breath, Anakin turned his cold eyes on the batter Togruta. "Perhaps I will allow you to live. Let you experience the pain that comes from knowing you have outlived the one you loved. Or maybe I should just kill you. Ahsoka seems to dislike you for some reason…" He then shrugged. He could pull the story out at a later time. For now, there is the matter Viper. "But as for you, Viper. There is no excuse for you. Think of this as your dishonorably discharge." Anakin says as he lifts Viper into the air with the Force. But just as he is about to skewer the Trooper, something unexpected happens.

Razor stepped forward, stopping the importune execution. "Wait". Everyone looked at him and Razor continued by saying "I'm the commander of the squad. Lord Vader, if you're going to kill anyone here, it's going to be me."

The entire squad looked at Razor in shock and Viper had dropped his helmet out of his hands in disbelief. Razor turned to face him and said coldly, "See what your action's caused Viper. Why couldn't you just shut up and follow orders? People die Viper, remember that."

Anakin then let go of Viper, and walked over to Razor. "You are a good man." He compliments Razor before he stabbed him through the chest, killing him painlessly.

Anakin then turned to Alpha squad and said "Your leader just sacrificed himself for you traitors. Now, prove your loyalty to the Empire. Kill Shaak Ti, now!"

The squad looked at each other for a few seconds before Tech, Blaze, Shadow, and Headshot all raised their gun's at Shaak Ti. Seeing this, Viper didn't move a muscle when for a few more seconds before he too raised his gun. Shaak Ti could clearly see tears from his eyes fall onto the bloody floor.

Knowing that to stay would be to die, Shaak Ti gathers the Force around her, and pushes, knocking the remaining members of Alpha Sqaud down. But Anakin was prepared for this, and stands, smirking, as Shaak Ti leaps out of a window, disappearing into the darkness. 'And that is how it will be, from now on. The darkness is your only ally now, Jedi.' Anakin thinks, before he turned his attention back to the squad.

Anakin then turned to the squad and said "If you think you have redeemed yourselves, then you are sorely mistaken. I was saving this for myself, but I need to know if you can still be trusted. In the next room there are a group of younglings. Kill them, and kill them now. If you don't, your treason will be punished."

Viper then bitterly replied "Sir, yes sir." The squad then marched down the corridor entered the room and opened fired on everyone. The room was filled with the screams of dying younglings then it is quiet. Anakin nodded his approval. "There is no doubt now to your loyalty. You all have shown promise, especially you Shadow." He then left, rushing off to complete the next task his master had ordered him to do.

The very next night Coruscant bar

Viper and Tech grabbed several drink's from the counter, indistinguishable from the majority of the bar's patrons. In a rare display of generosity, the Emperor had given the entire Clone army RnR in celebration of the formation of the Galactic Empire. And not to be outdone, all the bars were offering free drinks to the troopers.

After grabbing the drinks, the pair made their way back to Alpha's table, and gave their drinks out. They then sat down, all lost in their own thoughts of what happened in the past 28 hours.

Headshot was busy counting lightsaber crystals he picked up from the Temple, while Blaze was clenching and unclenching his fists never taking his eyes off Headshot for a split second.

Viper only looked at his squad and said "Look guys, I should probably hate Razor for killing all those Jedi, but I'm just as sad as the rest of you that he died, so I propose a toast, to Razor."

The squad all stood up, held their beers into the air and yelled out in unison, except for Shadow, "To Razor!!" and took a long drink from their glasses.

Suddenly the squad noticed a clone trooper in full armor walking towards them. When he got to their table, he stopped and said, "Are you guys Alpha squad?" Viper nodded and the clone continued by saying "I'm lieutenant Alpha 26 Quick, I've been assigned to your squad, Emperor Palpatine's orders."

Tech looked at him and said "What trophies do you have Quick?" The clone then dropped a piece of a battle droids brain onto the table and the squad looked at it in shock. Tech only said "Well I'm impressed sit down. Hey barkeep! get another beer over here will you!"

Headshot then said "Hey Quick, what kind of tattoo do you have?" Quick looked at him, confused and replied "Tattoo, I don't have one. Why?" He asked, suddenly wary.

Viper then answered "Well in this squad and all the other's in our organization, every man has to have a tattoo for their codename, what kind of tattoo do you want Quick?"

The clone then said "A gunship, I guess why -". Before the man could even finish talking the squad pulled his right arm forward across the table and removed the gauntlet covering it. While Headshot left and returned shortly afterwards with tattoo equipment, and a bottle of Corealian ale.

Shadow then handed Viper a knife and the man started to cut into Quick's flesh while the rest of the squad held him down on his chair and kept his arm where it was. The other squad members then began to chant "Initiation!, initiation!, initiation!".

After a few minutes Quick saw that Viper had cut an image of a gunship into his arm and after his was done he started to cover the wound with Black ink causing Quick to scream out in pain while the squad continued to chant initiation at the top of their lungs.

After Viper was done with the black ink, he started to add other colors like red, white, yellow and blue and it wasn't long till the tattoo was fully colored in and the blood was still flowing across the table.

Blaze then started to stitch the wound while Viper said "Welcome to Alpha squad, Quick". And the new member replied "Thank you sir".

Viper then said "Call me Viper when we are off duty, ok?" Quick only replied "Yes Viper" and started to drink his beer with his new team mates.

A few months later

Coruscant Jedi temple ruins

Shadow walked down the empty ruins of the temple and looked around. He then saw a picture drawn on the wall. He walked over to it and ran his hand over it before he closed his eyes and said "I'm sorry". He then walked out of the ruins, not looking back once.

Coruscant apartment complex

Viper looked out the window of his apartment, holding a metal. All the squad, including Quick, had gotten one their loyal service to the Empire during the Clone Wars. 'Yeah right' Viper thought to himself. He then walked over to a table where there was only a lit candle as well as a picture of him and Shaak Ti. Viper then looked up and said "I miss you so much". But, as always, there was no answer. So he blew out the candle.

The end

Authors notes well that's the end of this fanfic let me know what you thought of it read and review no flames though ok.


	4. Authors note not an update

This isnt a update this an announcement

Recently some readers have asked why arent there new chapters on here, and heres the reasons why.

This fic is complete and people like it, I'm letting you know that there is a sequel to it in a 4 part saga entitled The Plague Ship Saga which you can access from my profile, so I hope you all read it. And also if you put this fic on your favourites please leave a review as I want to know what you think of it, so please let me know alright.


End file.
